The Ghostfacer's New Intern's Haunted Sister
by shinofangirl
Summary: The team needs a new intern and a new haunt. Good thing The guy who walks in the door comes with one. No special warnings just enjoy.


**This is something I did as a request for my best friend in the world and after this I'm not taking requests for a while. Anyway, she wanted me to write the script for what I thought the next episode of the Ghostfacers should be. This story has the approval of the biggest Supernatural/Ghostfacers fan ever. Please enjoy and keep in mind that I don't normally write scripts. Oh yeah, and I own nothing but the story line and the OC's. **

The Ghostfacers' New Intern's Haunted Sister

The screen opens to an image of two men, each sitting in a plush, red, velvet armchair. The man on the left was Harry, he had short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black tuxedo and was spinning a half-full glass of red wine between his first finger and thumb. The man on the right was Ed, he was a bit more heavily built than Harry and had longer, lighter, curly, brown hair and hazel eyes. He also wore a tuxedo but sat with his hands folded in his lap. And so, their joint monologue began.

Ed: Greetings viewers.

Harry: We welcome you to our latest _haunting installment_.

Ed: An hour so terrifying...

Harry: That if you don't hold onto your wits...

Ed: You might just be scared out of them.

Harry: An hour so frightening that it is not recommended for children, the elderly, or the weak of heart.

Ed: As it may cause nightmares and/or paranoia.

Harry: Welcome to...

Both: Ghostfacers.

Harry drops the glass.

_Ghost! Ghostfacers!_

_We face the ghosts when others will not!_

_We're ghost, Ghostfacers!_

_Stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot!_

_Ghost! Ghostfacers!_

_We face the nightmare! We face the dread!_

_Ghost! Ghostfacers!_

_We face the faceless! _

_WE FACE THE DEAD!_

_In the haunted night, _

_looking for the fight of our life,_

_with the afterlife!_

_When you trip and fall,_

_into the super-natur-al,_

_we're who you're gonna call. _

_'Cause we face them all!_

_Ghost! Ghostfacers!_

_We face the ghosts when others will not!_

_We're ghost, Ghostfacers!_

_Stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot!_

_Ghost! Ghostfacers!_

_We face the nightmare! We face the dread!_

_Ghost! Ghostfacers!_

_We face the faceless! _

_WE FACE THE DEAD!_

_We're ghost, Ghostface-ers!_

Screen opens to the Ghostfacers' base of operations (Ed's garage). The room is empty but for Maggie, a thin, pretty, Asian woman, who is searching through a few piles of papers and a small laptop, and Spruce, a pale, heavyset man with short, dark hair and glasses, who is currently manning the camera.

There was a large whiteboard hanging on the wall in the background. It had a couple, small pictures from their past facings but was otherwise blank. Nearby was a small dartboard with photos of Sam and Dean Winchester otherwise known as the douche-nozzles. The dartboard was splattered with holes but none were anywhere near the photos.

The door suddenly swung open and Ed and Harry walked in with their usual greeting of 'Good morning' despite it being almost 7:00pm. The two immediately started talking business.

Ed: So, Maggie, how are we coming with finding a new intern?

Maggie: Not great. I put up fliers everywhere I could think of but no one has responded yet.

Harry: Well, just keep trying, Maggie, you're doing great.

Confessional: Maggie

"Harry is a really nice guy and he's easy to talk to but if he asked me out I would have to say 'No' because otherwise it would kill the group. But, um, do you think he would ask me out? Hypothetically?"

Confessional: Harry

"I could never go out with Maggie because it would be bad for the team. I mean, she's Ed's adoptive sister, Ed's my best friend, and I think I learned my lesson for the Morton House incident. Unless, wait, does she want me to ask her out."

Back

Ed: How about missions? What do we have in the way of facings?

Maggie: I've been looking through some old stories but there's nothing urgent or terribly interesting and any of the few annual hauntings don't spring up for a few months.

Ed: Okay. No intern, no hauntings, no...(mentally searches for a word) Well, we'll pitch in on our own time and keep checking every lead we get. For now, I think it's best we call it a day.

He begins to walk toward the door when said door opens to reveal a tall African American man of extremely muscular build. He had a buzz-cut and wore faded gray jeans and a Bon Jovi T-shirt.

Man: Hey, are you guys the, uh, (Checks a flier in his hand) Ghostfacers?

Ed: Yes. Yes we are. And who are you?

Man: My name's Ray and I really need your help.

Harry: With?

Ray: My sister is being haunted by the ghost of her ex-boyfriend. I don't have any idea what I would do but I saw the flier and figured I'd ask the professionals.

Ed and Harry both stood up a little straighter.

Ed: Well, you have come to the right place. Sit down, dude, and give us details.

Maggie stood and offered Ray her chair which he took with a quick 'Thank you.'

Ray: Well, it all started about three months ago. My little sister, Charlotte, was seeing this guy, Alex. Alex was a nice enough guy, sure, but he was a bit delusional and he was the obsessive, jealous type. The problems really started when Alex got mixed up with this weird cult. They thought that when you die, your soul becomes one with the souls of everyone else who died at the same moment and they were planning a group suicide so that they could all die together. Needless to say, Alex wanted Charlotte to join them. I think in some creepy, demented way he really did love her. But, anyway, she almost went through with it. She almost stabbed herself in the heart just like the rest of them but she ducked out at the last minute. That's all she would tell me. I don't even know if Alex knew she ran or not but about a month later she woke up screaming that she'd seen Alex standing at the foot of her bed. I told her that it was just a dream caused by stress or unresolved feelings and that she was safe. Then, a few days later, we both fell asleep on the couch during a movie marathon and when I woke up, I saw him staring at her, then he looks at me and says 'You can't keep her forever.' I told you he was delusional. He thinks that just because she lives with me to avoid spending money for a dorm, it means I'm trying to cut her off from the world or something. It's always every couple of days. Sometimes he'll just stand there or sometimes he'll say something random and vanish but I'm starting to worry about 'What if he does something?' so I decided to get the help of real, experienced ghost hunters.

Ed: Facers, we're Ghostfacers.

Ray: Facers. If you guys can help me, I'll do whatever I can to make it easier for you.

Ed: Alright, Ray, we will help you and in return, you will be the Ghostfacers' new intern.

Ray: You've got a deal. Just don't be too much of a slave driver since I don't really know what I'm doing.

Ed: No! No. We would never drive slaves, or anyone for that matter. It's not our style.

Ray: Bro', relax, it's a figure of speech.

Harry: Well, I think we should meet this sister of yours and get her side of the story.

Scene cuts to the team entering a large living room occupied by a tall, slender, African American girl who looked about 22. She had short, straight, black hair with red highlights.

Ray: Guys this is Charlotte. Char, these are the Ghostfacers. These guys are going to help us get rid of Alex's ghost.

Charlotte: Nice to meet you. If there's anything you need or anything I can do, just let me know.

Ed: No, we should be fine. We just need to set up, take some readings, place some cameras, the usual stuff. Okay, Facers, let's go.

Maggie: Um, Ed, where are we going to set up Eagle's Nest?

Ed: What do you mean?

Maggie: I mean, this girl is going to move around. Even if she did stay in the house, we cant exactly put cameras in the bedroom or bathroom. Where do we put the Eagle's Nest exactly?

Ed: Oh, yeah, um...

Charlotte: Well, I don't mind staying here for the next few days. I can follow my classes online and nothing big is happening outside of there anyway.

Ray: And I can help you put cameras in the best places so you can see as much as you need to. I am the intern after all, it's my job. I also have a good place for this Eagle's Nest thing if you want.

Scene reopens to a large, brightly lit room. There was a desk in the middle and bookshelves up against the wall. The team's surveillance equipment was set up on the desk and each of the Facers was holding an EMF detector. Ed was rambling out instructions.

Ed: Ray, as you volunteered to do, you can go and put up cameras wherever you think will be good. Spruce, you go with him and scan for EMF activity. Maggie and Harry, you two go scan around anywhere you want. I'll stay here and keep an eye on you guys and Charlotte. Everyone got it? Okay, hands in the middle.

The team the proceeded to do their traditional "Ghooost-facers" hand thing.

Confessional: Spruce

"I know that Harry and Maggie like each other and you'd have to be blind to not see that they should be together. That said, Ed has no idea."

Back

Ray and Spruce had finished setting up the cameras and had returned to the Eagle's Nest to check on Ed and Charlotte.

Ray: Hey, a Doctor Who marathon is going to start soon and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to watch it with us.

Charlotte: Sure. The Doctor rocks.

Ed: I can't, Harry and Maggie are still scanning and I have to stay here and make sure the connection comes through. Harry, Maggie, if you can hear me, hurry up.

Ray: Alright, well, let's go guys.

The camera shows them walking through the hallways back to the living room where they began the marathon of Who. Two episodes in, Charlotte got up and began to walk away.

Spruce: Where are you going?

Charlotte: Bathroom.

Spruce: Oh, okay.

He starts to get up.

Charlotte: Whoa. What are you doing?

Spruce: Um...

Ray: Dude, sit down, now.

Spruce sits down without a word. About three minutes later a scream was heard from the bathroom. The camera caught Ray falling out of his chair and onto his face. He scrambled up and to his feet and sprinted towards his sister. When he got to the bathroom door, he skidded to a stop and wound up on his ass. He got up and ripped open the door in hysterics.

Ray: What happened? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?

Charlotte: It was straight out of some horror movie. I looked in the mirror and he was there, just standing behind me. I screamed and he said, "They can't help you. I will get you back." Then he vanished, right before you came in.

Ray: Damn it. Does he think they want to keep you away from him too?

Charlotte: Actually, I don't think that's what he meant.

Ray: What?

Harry, Maggie, and Ed run up.

Ed: What's up? Is everyone okay?

Charlotte: We're fine but I saw Alex again.

Harry: Seriously? We didn't get any readings around here earlier.

Charlotte: Well, he's never been in the bathroom before so...

Ray: That aside, Char, What did you mean?

Charlotte opened her mouth a bit.

Harry: Wait, what happened exactly?

Ray: That damn ghost showed up again, said he would "get her back" and Charlotte won't say anything.

Charlotte: People keep interrupting.

Everyone is silent now.

Charlotte: Alright. So you already know that I ran out on the group suicide right? Well, Alex really didn't want me to go, so he chased after me. I didn't look back, I mean, looking back was pretty much consent to death. I just kept running. When I got outside I ran across the street. About halfway across, I heard something hit the pavement. I didn't think he fell, I thought he threw a shoe or something. When I saw that the obituary and the news said he hit his head on a fire hydrant I put two and two together. I thought he was dead anyway but I didn't think...I killed him.

Ray: You didn't. He chased you, he fell, it was an accident.

Charlotte: I didn't even look back. Whether it was out on the sidewalk or inside with the others, he would have died either way and I never tried to stop him. I...I loved him and I let him die.

Ray: Char. Oh, Char.

Ray takes his sister into his arms and a few tears slip from beneath her closed lids. She opens her eyes and looks straight into the camera.

Charlotte: Are you still filming?

Spruce: Well, yeah, I mean it was a nice moment and all so...

Ray: Dude, mood killer.

Harry: Honestly, aren't Native Americans supposed to be able to sense feelings or something.

Spruce: Okay, I'm only 1/16 Cherokee and that is stereotyping.

Charlotte: Guys, drop it. Look, I just want Alex to cross over or whatever. If I know he's at peace then maybe I'll feel better. Maybe I'll forgive myself. I just want him to be okay.

Ed: Alright, we'll go back to where it happened tonight. Well, half of us will. The other half will go to where he's buried and...

Charlotte: He wasn't buried, he was cremated. And after I ran I freaked and destroyed all the stuff of his I had.

Ed: Okay, what about the stuff you didn't have?

Charlotte: His family had it all burned with him. Some kind of honorific thing.

Ed: Is there anything he left behind? A picture? Anything?

Charlotte: Nothing. Why?

Maggie: Because it makes our job a lot harder.

Ed: If there's nothing physical holding him here then that means he's only staying for his revenge. Under normal circumstances we would just salt and burn the bones but now we know that he won't leave until the issue is resolved.

Charlotte: So he'll stay 'till I'm dead?

Ed: If he wanted you dead I think he would have killed you already. Maybe he's torn between his revenge and his love for you.

Ray: You really think that could be it?

Maggie: I don't see why not. When you're stuck in that kind of situation, where you care about someone but you can't act on it, it makes you freeze.

Harry looks over at Maggie with understanding and curiosity.

Confessional: Harry

"I want to believe that she's talking about me but do I dare? I think I do."

Back

Ed: Regardless, we would still have to go back to where it all happened.

Ray: No. We are not going back there.

Ed: Why?

Ray: That place was just an old motel. It was abandoned and practically condemned even before those cultists made it 'unholy ground.' We are not going. He shows up around here anyway so why do we have to go?

Ed: Because we want to call him out and force him onto our terms. Here he can pop in whenever he wants, as was proven by this bathroom incident. By the way, why are we still standing in the hallway?

Everyone just shrugs.

Ed: Let's go back to Eagle's Nest.

Camera cuts.

Camera reopens to Eagle's Nest.

Ed: We have to go to that motel. He has a memory there and with everything that happened, that place is probably packed with...death energy waves. We'll be safe inside a circle of salt. He won't be able to touch us.

Ray: Alright, fine. We'll go tonight.

Camera cuts...again.

Screen opens to the inside of the van as the team pulls into a parking space at a dilapidated motel called 'Sweet Dreamzzz.' Everyone but Charlotte grabbed an EMF detector and walked toward the building. When Ed put his hand on the door handle, Ray stopped.

Ray: Why do we have to go in there? He died out here.

Ed: Because all the death energy waves are in there.

Harry: Are you afraid?

Ray: Hell yeah, I'm afraid. There's probably bugs and bats and even rats in there.

Harry: Rats? Uh, guys, maybe we should try it out here first.

Ray: I'm not too worried about the rats but this place is falling apart. We step on one creaky floor board and the whole place will come down.

Ed: Guys, the only way to get rid of Alex is to go in there and have Charlotte talk to him. Now man up and face the fear in the face.

Ray and Harry: Fine.

They all go inside to find what might once have been a nice foyer. The carpet was maroon with silver trim where the original colors were visible. The rest was covered in dirt and debris and torn in several places. On one side of the room a water pipe was sticking out of the ceiling and had left a large discolored spot on the floor that even had a few patches of mold. The wall paper had long since faded and peeled leaving nothing but bare plaster and the few wrecked pieces of furniture left were caked in dust. There were two hallways on either side of the space and one flight of stairs that looked none too inviting with steps that showed major signs of wood rot.

They went to the middle of the large empty space and Harry and Maggie both pulled out a can of salt and began to make a circle big enough for all of them. Ed was doing a preliminary scan and Ray and Charlotte were off discussing what they would do if something went wrong, apparently they came to an agreement because Ray started to scan around him, and Spruce was filming away near where the front desk once was.

Once the salt circle was done everyone got inside.

Ray: Okay, now what?

Ed: We wait for the ghost.

Ray: We just wait for the ghost to show up? That's it?

Ed: That's it.

Ray: Then what?

Ed: We face it, or in this case, Charlotte faces it.

Ray: How?

Charlotte: Yeah, I was kind of wondering that myself.

Ed: you have to make him forget about revenge. If all he can remember is how much he loved you then the conflict that's keeping him here will disappear and so will he.

Charlotte: What do I say though?

Maggie: Talk about your first date. Talk about what you liked about him. Just talk to him.

The EMF suddenly whirred and crackeled and a voice sounded from the left of the camera.

Voice: Yeah, Charlotte, talk to me.

The camera spun to land on a tall, thinly muscled, blond guy in a dirty gray T-shirt and black jeans. He was standing at the edge of the salt circle, as if he were on the edge of a canyon, torn between stepping forward and stepping back. His eyes were dark and a scowl stretched across his face.

Charlotte: Alex. Theatrical entrance, that's just like you. You were always so funny and full of energy.

Alex: Don't even try. Do you honestly think you can flash that cute little smile, spout a few pretty words and I'll forgive you? You stole my death from me!

Charlotte: What do you mean, I stole your death? You are dead. That's what all this is about.

Alex: I wanted us to die together, so we could really spend eternity with each other. You ran and you broke my heart.

Charlotte: I didn't want to die. I didn't want you to die. I wanted to spend my life with you, Alex, I wanted you to follow me. I'm sorry I left you but I didn't know.

Alex: Shut up! When you're alive everything stays exactly the same and no matter what you do, you're always separate from the people you care about. But if you die at the exact same moment, then your souls will merge and you will be truly together. You will feel each others joy, sorrow, pain, love, hope, courage, fear, and anything else you can think of. That's what I wanted for us.

Charlotte: You can do all of that when you're alive too. You don't have to be separated if you don't want to be. And when you're both alive, you can hear each others voices, or laughter, or even their heart beat. You can touch their face, feel their warmth. You love people in life, not death.

Alex: Then why do I still love you?

Alex fades away before their eyes. When he was completely gone, Charlotte was the first one to leave the circle. She stood in the same place where she had last seen Alex and began to cry. Ray moved to go to his sister but Ed beat him to it He stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ed: You'll die too.

Charlotte: What:

Ed: That came out wrong. I meant that, I had to see a ghost that I cared about disappear too. Well, I cared about him like a friend and a fellow facer but he really did like me and I did tell him that I loved him but that was just to snap him out of his loop and it was more of a friend love anyway.

Charlotte: Ed, just say what you want to say 'cause I have no idea what you're talking about.

Ed: For a long time I blamed myself and there are still times when I still think it's my fault he's dead at all. But then I remember that one day, I'm going to die too and then I can see him again and someday my other friends will die and I can see them again too. Eventually you're going to die and then you can hook up with Alex again.

Charlotte: Thanks. You know he took me to the restaurant his grandmother opened on our first date. Some big chain had bought it but he still called it 'Grandma's' He kept trying to get a discount and made this big scene with the waiter that made me laugh so hard. He even took that little handkerchief that they wear in their pocket and blew his nose with it but still paid for the full meal and left a good tip. He loved to make something out of nothing but always had a way to make it funny. I'm gonna miss him.

Ed: I know but you'll be alright. You'll die too, someday.

Charlotte just nodded and wiped her eyes and everyone filed out of the building.

Scene cuts to them parking the van in front of Ray and Charlotte's house and watched the two go inside. Suddenly Harry turned to Maggie and grabbed her hand.

Harry: Would you go out with me?

Everyone focused on him and Maggie gave him this look that made it seem like she was thinking 'seriously?'. She shook her head as a smile crossed her face.

Maggie: Sure.

Harry gripped her hand a little tighter.

Harry: Really?

Maggie: Yeah.

Harry: Yes! I honestly had no faith in that plan.

They hug.

Ed: Whoa, wait, what's going on here?"

Harry: I really like her, dude.

Maggie: And I really like him too.

Ed: Well that...is money in the bank, my friends. You two totally have my blessing but right now, let's roll.

The van was started and the team headed out in search of their next ghost to face.

**Sorry if this kind of sucked and sorry, for those who care, that it took so long to get up. I still hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me some good reviews. **


End file.
